Un Amour
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Jamais. S'il avait pu l'empécher, il l'aurait fait; si mal, si honteux. Et pourtant, si bon. " Tu seras ma perte Percy Jackson "
1. Déraisonnable

**Un Amour...**

**Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Os.

**Disclamair :** Rick Riordan, mon Dieu, merci d'avoir crée Luke, me permettant ainsi de gagatiser, fantasmer, et faire joujou avec lui lors des (trop) nombreuses créations d'histoires diverses et variées * inspiration *.

**Raiting**** :** Eurm, est-ce que ce genre de chose se demande ? M 8D

**Couple :** LukexPercy

**Bétas :** Ce petit truc est tout d'abord passé entre les mains de Small-she-wolf (avec qui je passe de longues soirées d'hiver à crier hystériquement jusqu'à pas d'heure), puis de ma béta lectrice adorée Shooka, accessoirement ma femme =D

**Note :** Fandom PJ me voilà ! Le Dieu du Yaoi m'a visité, titillant ma fibre créatrice avec insistance jusqu'à que cette chose ( que l'on peut aussi appeler OS ) vienne au monde ! C'est sur le son de Hakuna Matata ( merci Small ) que ce Os prend forme ; il est en fait une sorte de préquel, de prologue à la fiction ( qui est en cours d'écriture ) qui viendra bientôt aider à renflouer le peu de LxP (bande de chacals).

**Note bis :** Tient compte non pas du film mais des livres, ici du tome 1. Spoil pour ceux qui compte lire le bouquin. Sinon, pour les ignorants, sachez que l'éclair a bien été volé par Luke, puis confié à Ares, qui a été rendu coupable. Notre blondinet, ce chanceux, n'a pas été impliqué, et s'est alors enfuis de la Colonie.

**Note bis2 :** Percy, lorsque l'aventure commence, a non pas seize mais douze ans, alors que Luke, lui, en a dix-neuf. Cela fait donc sept ans d'écart entre nos deux chouchou =) De plus, Luke est beaucoup plus séduisant sur papier 8D ( et possède une balafre sur la joue droite, de l'œil jusqu'à la mâchoire, faite par un dragon et qui lui donne un air de bad-boy x))

**Déraisonnable**

Le soleil, cet été, frappait dur sur la Colonie. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas les satyres de se

déchainer sur le terrain de volley-ball et les naïades de patauger au fond du lac en lui jetant des œillades enflammées. Il les ignora pourtant, les fusillant de son regard bleu, et se remit à contempler les alentours.

Luke Castellan, leader du bungalow d'Hermès, s'ennuyait ferme ; et ce n'était pas peu dire. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs heures, foutu leur pâtée à quelques insolents lors de quelques joutes, et explosé son record au tir à l'arc, le voilà qui astiquait mollement un de ses poignards au bord du lac, assis sur un rocher quelconque et en profitant pour peaufiner son bronzage sous le soleil éclatant.

Promenant son regard azur aux alentours, il n'aperçut rien qui puisse être susceptible de faire passer son ennui. Il pensa dans un soupir que, vraiment, si rien ne bougeait, il se pourrait qu'il fasse rentrer un ou deux monstres dans la Colonie. Histoire de s'amuser un peu. Avec un peu de chance, cet enfoiré de Travis du bungalow d'Ares perdrait quelques membres, au pire, ou se ferait entièrement bouffer par une de ses charmantes bestioles assoiffées de sang, au mieux. Du moins, selon lui.

Luke n'était pas prêt d'oublier que ce petit connard lui avait salopé sa meilleure paire de baskets en l'emplissant de crottin de pégase, histoire de se venger de la fois où un de ses petits compagnons de chez Hermès avait balancé quelques pétards plus ou moins magiques sur sa trajectoire lors du dernier Capture-l'étendard. Le jeune homme se renfrogna en pensant que, comme souvent, cela était retombé sur le coin de son joli minois; il ne faisait que _fournir_, bon sang !

Pourtant, le blond ricana en observant le dénommé Travis qui s'acharnait sur son adversaire plus qu'il ne le combattait au terrain d'entrainement; son petit cadeau – à savoir, quelques punaises des bois géantes lâchées dans son bungalow – n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçut l'adversaire du petit con commencer à prendre le dessus, pour finir par lui balancer sauvagement son épée dans le ventre. Et même si le petit gars finit à terre la seconde d'après, avoir vu sa victime du jour se tordre de douleur avait suffit à égayer sa journée.

Luke perdit pourtant son sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon à terre n'était autre que Persée Jackson; il l'observa se relever avec l'aide de Grover et enlever son casque trop grand pour lui avec la sensation un peu trop familière d'un nœud se formant au creux de son estomac.

Il grimaça imperceptiblement, sa cicatrice le tiraillant en conséquence, en observant le petit corps fluet, quoi que légèrement plus musclé que lors de son arrivée, de l'indéterminé. Il fit glisser ses yeux perçant sur le garçon, s'attardant sur quelques courbes cachées par l'épaisse armure de bronze.

Le jeune homme se leva souplement, époussetant son bermuda en jean, et rangea son poignard dans le fourreau ceignant sa taille. Alors qu'il avançait vers les deux garçons, Luke se fit la réflexion qu'il ne devrait pas. Pourtant, il continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre les deux jeunes gens, alors que le peu de conscience qu'il pouvait avoir lui criait à quel point il était un monstre. À quel point il pouvait être horrible. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le vol de l'éclair de ce satané Zeus; Luke pensa qu'il aurait sûrement préféré se sentir coupable de cela...

- Hey Percy, joli vol plané.

Le fils d'Hermès ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus mal en observant le visage du garçon se lever vers lui, enfantin, renfrogné, et adorable.

- Salut Luke, lui répondit Percy en lui adressant un petit sourire quelque peu timide.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore bien fait connaissance depuis que le garçon avait débarqué au bungalow; à part lorsqu'il lui avait apporté quelques affaires, les contacts entre eux avaient été moindres. Et pourtant, Luke se sentait déjà si...

- Percy bon sang ! On avait dit que l'on devait se retrouver pour réviser la stratégie pour Capture-l'étendard !

La voix furieuse d'Annabeth résonna, alors que celle-ci déboulait à toute vitesse sur le terrain d'entrainement. Dans sa fureur, elle ne semblait même pas avoir aperçu le jeune blond – chose rare, mais Luke décida que cela était plutôt reposant.

- Faut bien que je m'entraine un peu. J'ai pas envie qu'un des potes de Clarisse, voir Clarisse elle-même, me dégomme ce soir. Ou du moins, pas trop vite, et avec le minimum de dégâts **(*)**, grimaça Percy en retirant son lourd équipement.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien Percy.

Luke lui sourit en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns d'une main, s'étonnant de leur douceur dans un premier temps, et se morigénant de sa réaction dans un second.

Annabeth, elle, sembla enfin prendre conscience de la présence du grand blond, et sa colère disparu comme neige au soleil. L'adolescent remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude, à savoir le rougissement soudain de la jeune fille. Elle arrangea le plus discrètement possible ses cheveux couleur blé et bégaya un bonjour à son adresse.

Luke lui répondit en souriant doucement, malgré qu'il se soit légèrement crispé ; il aimait bien la jeune fille, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise devant son regard empli d'admiration.

- Alors, se reprit-il, prêts pour ce soir ? Je ne doute pas un instant que vous réussirez à enfin chopper leur étendard aux Ares.

- T'es bien optimiste, grommela Percy en se débattant avec les lanières de ses protections.

Annabeth fusilla le jeune garçon de ses yeux gris avant de se tourner vers Luke et d'engager maladroitement la conversation sur le jeu du soir. Et si le blond lui répondit volontiers dans un premier temps, il la laissa bientôt babiller seule, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant alors qu'il observait Grover et Percy.

Il était ridicule, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus il observait le satyre venir en aide au jeune garçon, plus le nœud dans sa gorge se serrait et le poids dans son ventre s'alourdissait. Il avait honte, si honte, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résonner.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Percy à bras le corps et l'éloigner des mains de son soit disant meilleur ami. Ils étaient si proches... et lui, si loin. Luke se secoua pourtant intérieurement ; cela atteignait des proportions énormes, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cela continuer.

Il se détourna alors et fit un effort considérable pour se concentrer sur sa conversation avec la fille d'Athéna. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de faire abstraction du nœud de colère qui obstruait sa gorge, celui-ci augmentant irrémédiablement le poids de la honte et de la culpabilité au fond de son ventre.

Le fils d'Hermès serra les dents et se sentit blêmir : il était un putain de _jaloux_ d'un satané satyre qui aidait simplement un ami à enlever des protections de combat. Saloperie.

Annabeth dut remarquer son agitation soudaine car elle s'interrompit pour lui lancer un regard inquiet avant de lui demander ce qui se passait. Ainsi elle attira sur son visage, qu'il pensait affreusement pâle, les yeux emplis d'une certaine inquiétude de Grover mais surtout, ceux de Percy.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Luke ? Lui demanda celui-ci d'une voix interrogative.

Luke le regarda alors. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de Grover qui s'acharnait toujours sur l'une des jambières de Percy. Et lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se nouer d'avantage alors qu'un cri menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il sut que non, il n'allait pas bien.

Le jeune homme s'excusa brièvement avant de partir en pressant le pas vers son bungalow. Il eut le temps d'entendre Percy l'interpeller d'une voix surprise avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour la percevoir.

La porte du bungalow d'Hermès claqua violemment contre le mur avant de se refermer tout aussi brusquement. Luke s'assura que personne n'était à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de bloquer le panneau de bois avec une chaise.

Seul. Il voulait être seul.

Il alla s'effondrer sur son lit de camp dans un coin de la pièce surchargée et attrapa le petit miroir de poche qu'il avait récupéré récemment. Luke ne se reconnut pas chez cet adolescent à l'air traqué, blanc comme une craie et aux lèvres tremblantes. Il se faisait pitié. Il ferma brusquement les yeux alors qu'une grimace incontrôlable tordait affreusement son visage.

Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, alors que son ventre se tordait une nouvelle fois atrocement. Merde.

Luke entrouvrit les yeux, tombant ainsi à nouveau sur son reflet donné par le miroir qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains devenues moites. L'objet lui renvoya alors l'image d'un visage grimaçant et dont la balafre semblait plus visible qu'à l'accoutumée, semblant le narguer.

- MERDE !

Le petit miroir se fracassa contre le mur près de la porte dans un bruit paraissant assourdissant dans ce silence de plomb. L'adolescent observa avec haine les débris de verre brillant sur le sol du bungalow, éclairé par la chaude lumière de l'été. Avec une rage à peine contenue, Luke alla fermer tous les rideaux de la pièce, en arrachant presque certains dans sa colère, et resta au milieu du foutoir de ses camarades.

Il respirait rapidement et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il était si furieux, si plein de rage; contre le dragon responsable de sa cicatrice, contre son père responsable de tout, contre les Dieux pour être ce qu'ils étaient, contre l'Olympe, contre Cronos...

Contre lui-même.

Le fils d'Hermès tomba soudainement à genoux, se pliant en deux et se recroquevillant. Son front rencontra le sol avec violence alors que ses mains s'accrochaient fébrilement à ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Il se frappa la tête contre le plancher grinçant avec un cri de rage.

Pourquoi devait-il ressentir ce genre de choses...

Le visage candide et souriant de Percy flotta derrière ses paupières à nouveau fermées et un gémissement pitoyable lui échappa. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait désiré... si fort.

Il le cherchait, constamment. Il le voulait, irrémédiablement. Il se sentait comme un chien fou, enragé, obsédé par une seule chose.

Persée Jackson.

Un ricanement amer et grinçant lui échappa; de toutes les tares, tous les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir, il fallait en plus qu'il s'entiche d'un garçon. Un putain de _garçon _de _douze ans_.

Il pouvait tuer, voler, trahir, faire les pires besognes... mais il ne voulait pas de _ça _! Luke fut secoué par ce que tout observateur extérieur aurait put qualifier d'un sanglot. Il aurait dû en vouloir à Percy. Il aurait dû.

C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas existé... s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré...

Pourtant, le jeune homme s'en voulut aussitôt de penser cela; Percy... n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait le blâmer pour le monstre qu'il était.

Luke se redressa lentement à genoux, les bras ballants et la tête levée vers le plafond sombre; il repensa à leur rencontre, à leurs brèves conversations... à son propre désir, sa jalousie...

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres alors qu'une larme unique coulait le long du tracé de sa cicatrice; il devait se rendre l'évidence, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il n'avait pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Il était amoureux.

D'un garçon.

D'un enfant.

Il allait le trahir, l'affronter. Le tuer peut-être. Et pourtant... il se serait presque senti prêt à tout abandonner pour ce garçon. Sa vengeance. Ses plans. Tout.

Une voix sombre et ricanante résonna à ses oreilles, et le jeune homme eut presque l'impression de sentir le souffle chaud du rire rauque et bas appartenant à cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

_- Si touchant. Si... amusant._

Luke abaissa ses paupières sur ses yeux azurs emplis d'une amertume et d'une lassitude nouvelle. Il entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres, laissant passer quelques mots dans un murmure qui sembla flotter longtemps dans les ténèbres du bungalow.

- Tu seras ma perte, Percy Jackson...

_**A suivre...**_

**(*)** pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre, gros résumé de la situation: lors de son arrivée à la Colonie, Percy a eu une altercation avec un fille du bungalow d'Ares, Clarisse. Alors qu'elle essayait de le noyer dans les toilettes, il l'a repoussée en faisant jaillir des gerbes d'eau de la tuyauterie, s'attirant alors d'avantage ses foudres . Annabeth, qui était présente, lui a alors demandé d'être dans son équipe pour Capture-l'étendard, un jeu où deux équipes s'affrontent dans les bois de la Colonie pour récupérer l'étendard de l'équipe adverse. C'est lors de ce jeu que Percy sera reconnu officiellement par son père Poséidon. Ici, seul les évènements sont repris, mais changés pour le bien de la fiction.

**Moi:** Bon changement de plan. Le Os se transforme en fic à chapitre, comme cela arrive souvent ces temps-ci...

**Luke, qui fait tournoyer Perfide**: Que nous vaut _l'honneur_ de ta présence ici ?

**Moi:** Le besoin urgent de renflouer le slash non-présent sur ce fandom, blondinet de mon cœur.

**Luke grimace de dégoût en observant l'ordinateur sur les genoux de l'auteur ( ou bien est-ce l'auteur elle-même ? )**

**Percy, étrangement, grimace aussi:** L'est bizarre Luke. Puis, j'veux dire, amoureux de moi ? C'est hautement improbable.

**Annabeth:** Sûr ! Luke ne peut pas s'enticher sérieusement de la Cervelle d'algues ! C'est... pas juste !

**Alors qu'Annabeth trépigne en chouinant, Luke s'éloigne d'elle avec une grimace éloquente.**

**Thalia, sortie de nulle part:** C'est quoi cette daube ? Et pourquoi j'apparais pas ? Et pourquoi Luke doit finir avec Percy ? Et pourquoi...

**L'auteur frappe fébrilement sur son clavier, jusqu'à ce qu'une armée de lapin ne surgisse de sous le lit pour se jeter sauvagement sur la jeune monstress... eurm, « fille » afin de la recouvrir de déjections, parfumées à la carotte.**

**Thalia, ou le tas-de-déjections-senteur-carotte:** Mais qu'est-ce que...

**Moi, un bazooka dans les bras:** Silence, TDDSC, ou je te pulvérise; j'ai pas de pouvoir trop cool, mais j'ai un énorme bazooka méga classe.

**L'auteur met en joug, mais préfère finalement se tourner vers Percy qui la regarde avec de grands yeux de chouette ébouriffée.**

**Moi:** Tu me diras si le « bazooka » de Luke mérite qu'on l'appelle ainsi *smile*

**Luke astique Perfide**** en fixant la jugulaire de l'auteur avec un drôle d'air:** Très fin, vraiment.

**Annabeth:** Vivement que ce soit la fin, j'en ai déjà marre.

**Moi:** Je n'accepterai aucune remarque de la part des seconds rôles.

**Percy répète frénétiquement, et en boucle, le geste pour éloigner le mauvais œil ( dans la direction de l'auteur)**

**Small ( qui s'incruste ) :** Bah moi jdis y a une bonne ambiance ici, c'est pas trop mal ! =3


	2. Impardonnable

**Un Amour...**

**Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Os.

**Disclamair :** Rick Riordan, mon Dieu, merci d'avoir crée Luke, me permettant ainsi de gagatiser, fantasmer, et faire joujou avec lui lors des (trop) nombreuses créations d'histoires diverses et variées * inspiration *.

**Raiting ****:** Eurm, est-ce que ce genre de chose se demande ? M 8D

**Couple :** LukexPercy

**Bétas :** Ce petit truc est tout d'abord passé entre les mains de Small-she-wolf (avec qui je passe de longues soirées d'hiver à crier hystériquement jusqu'à pas d'heure), puis de ma béta lectrice adorée Shooka, accessoirement ma femme =D

**Note :** Eurm, changement de plan; ce qui devait s'avérer être un adorable petit Os servant de préquel à la fanfiction à venir a muté en une fic à trois chapitres (normalement), envahi par le angst et le drama... Mais ça sert toujours de grosse préquel =D Ainsi, voici venir le chapitre deux !

**Note bis:** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres, vous l'aurez compris, Luke n'est pas tout seul dans l'affaire; il agit en effet sous les ordres de Cronos, chef des Titans qui cherche à revenir au pouvoir, pour une raison qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'évoquer (une rancune tenace envers l'Olympe). Ainsi, Cronos souhaite faire partir Percy de la Colonie pour une autre raison non nécessaire; soit il le tuera, soit il le fera rejoindre ses rangs si le garçon s'avère « réceptif » à ses idéaux (et il ne l'est pas).

**Cronos:** Chef des Titans, qui a été renversé par ses enfants les Dieux et précipité dans le Tartare (aux Enfers, tout ça). Il tente actuellement de revenir prendre le pouvoir.

**Note bis 2:** Le délire de fin est long (oui, l'auteur s'ennuyait donc oui l'auteur s'est lâchée, hautement influencé par l'humour pourrave mais tordant de Gintama). Pour ceux qui voudront le lire, sachez qu'il y a une sorte de... « concours » à la fin x) Pour les références du délire: Apollon est blond, à l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans, est très sexy, vantard, et à tendance à sortir des vers à tout bout de champs. (sa dernière réplique est tirée directement du tome 3.)

**RAR:**

**Naruto Uc****hiwa : **oula je ne sais pas si je mérite vraiment tous ces compliments xD. Pour ce qui est des précisions, je me doutais bien que tout le monde ne pouvait avoir lu les livres ;) En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'accueillir dans notre petite communauté LxP =D Que la conversion du monde commence ! Pour les mettre en couple, ça va être tordu (pour changer)

**Zphira:** Et bien, ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien continuer cette fiction. Oui, un lemon est prévu pour le troisième chapitre, si mes calculs sont bons. Au plaisir de te revoir pour celui-ci =D

**Impardonnable**

Une incroyable agitation régnait dans le réfectoire, alors que les pensionnaires de la Colonie discutaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient; des murmures excités et des cris enjoués s'élevaient vers le soleil couchant et résonnaient désagréablement aux oreilles de Luke. Attendant plus ou moins patiemment son tour afin de jeter quelques grillades dans le brasero en tant qu'offrande – il grogna d'ailleurs en pensant au fait qu'il était _obligé_ d'offrir quelque chose, même un vulgaire morceau de viande, à un de ces enfoirés de l'Olympe – il risqua un coup d'œil vers le jeune Percy quelques pas derrière lui.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, le fils d'Hermès ressentait avec de plus en plus d'acuité le besoin de se trouver près du garçon, ou du moins de l'avoir dans son champs de vision; malgré qu'il se doutait que cela était dû à la révélation et l'acceptation nouvelle de ses sentiments – aussi impurs soient-ils – Luke refusait de croire à une chose aussi grotesque que le « pouvoir de l'amour », et tant pis s'il offensait cette catin d'Aphrodite.

Avec un sourire grimaçant quoi que discret, le jeune homme sélectionna avec un soin tout particulier ses grillades les plus maigres et les moins appétissantes; il retint d'ailleurs de justesse un ricanement en s'apercevant que l'une d'elles était légèrement noircie. Il les déposa négligemment sur le feu magique qui s'empressa de venir lécher l'offrande de ses flammes rougeoyantes, et contempla celles-ci quelques instants avant de se détourner.

_« Je destine cette offrande à Hermès, mon crétin de père; puisses-tu t'étouffer avec cette saloperie de fumée.»_

Luke eut un sourire torve en entendant un coup de tonnerre lointain et repartit s'installer à la table surchargée du bungalow d'Hermès, se faisant une place en bousculant avec peu de délicatesse les occupants déjà présents. Il entama mollement son repas, ses pupilles bleues perdues dans le vague.

Lorsque tout ces idiots se foutraient sur la gueule lors de Capture-l'étendard, il ne serait déjà plus là; il partirait rejoindre les troupes de celui qu'il reconnaissait comme étant son unique maître et libérateur...

Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas adresser un seul regard à celui qui le tourmentait inconsciemment, et cela jusqu'à la fin du repas. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire encourageant – et peut-être un peu trop tendre – avant qu'il ne parte avec son équipe vers la forêt de la Colonie. Et si Luke fit tout d'abord mine de les suivre, il bifurqua vers le chemin menant à son bungalow le plus discrètement qu'il put.

Tous les pensionnaires participaient ou admiraient le jeu du soir, et cela lui laissait alors le champ libre pour rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et s'enfuir de cette Colonie de malheur. Mais alors qu'il se penchait afin d'attraper un de ses T-shirt orange-beurk fournis par le directeur – et l'un des seuls qu'il possédait – Luke sentit une présence malsaine envahir la pièce.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se figer en entendant le rire malsain et coupant résonner dans le bungalow vide. Fermant les yeux, il se redressa doucement et attendit que Cronos lui donne ses ordres. Ou l'abreuve de sarcasmes.

- _Petit prince fuit trop tôt. Des affair__es en cours à la Colonie doivent être réglées._

Luke patienta, sentant confusément la présence envahir son être et le fouiller, lui donnant ainsi la nausée.

- _Le garçon doit quitter la Colonie. Il doit voir l'Oracle et se voir confier la quête._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils; que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait déjà accompli sa tache; l'éclair de Zeus avait été volé, et même s'il était tombé entre les mains de cette brute qu'était Ares, celui-ci servait leur cause. Il ne pouvait à présent que partir grossir les rangs du Titan, et cela le plus vite possible. Cet enfoiré de Dieu de la guerre pouvait les trahir à tout moment, et Luke ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire démembrer afin de rejoindre son maître dans les profondeurs du Tartare.

- _Ce soir, tu __l'attaqueras. Je ferai venir à toi un__ fidèle compagnon qui t'y aidera__. __À__ moins que tu n'ai__s__ changé d'avis, petit prince... Dans ce cas, ce même allié se fera sûrement un plaisir de t'aider à changer d'avis._

Le rire fou du Titan décrut lentement pour finir par laisser place au calme qui régnait initialement dans le bungalow. Pourtant, ce silence glaçant n'était pas pour le rassurer; Luke avait toujours cette impression d'être épié par Cronos, observé, détaillé. Il n'était jamais vraiment seul, il le savait. De même qu'il savait que le Titan ne le blesserait jamais mortellement: il avait trop besoin de lui pour cela.

Pourtant, cela n'enlevait pas la peur sourde que le jeune homme essayait pourtant de cacher. Et à cette peur sa rajoutait maintenant une angoisse grandissante; il allait devoir _attaquer_ Percy.

Luke fourra nerveusement son paquetage sous son matelas en plus ou moins bon état avant de sortir à pas rapides de la pièce. Il devait se dépêcher d'accomplir sa mission s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire quelque chose de plus horrible encore.

Il était punit pour son échec. Pour avoir été surpris pas Ares et s'être fait voler l'éclair. L'adolescent serra les poings en accélérant sa marche en direction de la forêt de la Colonie.

Le bruit lointain de quelques cris de guerre lui parvint de manière étouffée. Le signal de départ fut donné, alors que Luke s'enfonçait profondément entre les arbres et s'éloignait le plus possible des participants.

Bientôt, le jeune homme atteint une petite clairière doucement éclairée par les rayons de lune; au centre se dressait comme une fissure, flottante et ondulante. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha d'un pas plus ou moins prudent, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, ne révélant rien d'autre qu'une entrée obscure. L'émanation de Mal sortant tout droit de l'ouverture pris Luke à la gorge, le faisant reculer et hésiter.

Ce qu'il allait faire... était mal. Plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent; car blesser la personne qui nous est chère est horrible n'est-ce pas ? À la pensée de Percy à terre, en sang, Luke eut un haut le cœur et se pencha subitement en avant.

Le garçon ne mourrait pas, le Titan en avait encore besoin. Oui, il ne mourrait pas ce soir... mais si le fils d'Hermès précipitait son départ de la Colonie, Percy serait en danger. S'il ne succombait pas aux pièges tendus, s'il se révoltait contre Cronos, il succomberait de la main de celui-ci.

Et ce serait de sa faute.

Luke grimaça en sentant un désespoir familier se lover au creux de son ventre. Pour la première fois, il hésitait, ne savait plus que faire.

Le feu de la vengeance couvait en lui et ne lui laisserait aucun repos, il le savait. Ces flammes le brûleraient et le consumeraient s'il ne faisait rien pour les éteindre. Pourtant, il savait que perdre Percy lui était impossible. Plus les jours, les heures passaient, plus l'aberration qu'il n'osait même plus qualifier d'amour grandissait et contaminait son être.

Pourtant... s'il ne faisait rien, s'il renonçait maintenant, il perdrait tout. Luke n'était pas le seul traître à son sang, le seul monstre dans cette Colonie pourrie jusqu'à la moelle; le Titan possédait plusieurs éléments parmi les sangs-mêlés, et si le fils d'Hermès ne se chargeait pas de cette mission, non seulement la punition prochaine serait plus rude encore, mais quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de lâcher un des monstres de Cronos sur Percy.

- Cela revient au même, bon sang ! Ragea l'adolescent.

Il ne pouvait rien faire; quoi qu'il décide, le garçon serait en danger et devrait à un moment ou à un autre quitter les défenses sécurisantes de la Colonie.

Luke releva alors la tête et observa la faille sombre. En apercevant deux yeux cruels luisants d'une lueur rouge sang dans l'obscurité de la brèche, le regard du blond s'assombrit. Il s'avança néanmoins et tendis la main afin de frôler l'obscurité de la fissure. À ce moment, son désir de vengeance et son amour se heurtèrent; devait-il invoquer une créature puissante, afin d'être sûr de réussir son coup ? Ou au contraire, un monstre assez faible pour que Percy s'en sorte sans trop de dommages. Une sensation oppressante et malsaine le submergea et le temps de quelques secondes, il sourit sardoniquement; il voulait faire _mal_.

Une lumière aveuglante sortit du creux de sa main pour se fondre dans le noir de la faille. Le jeune homme se couvrit les yeux de sa main libre, sentant confusément ses idées de meurtres et de souffrance s'échapper au même rythme que la lumière qui transperçait la brèche.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et lorsqu'une forte odeur nauséabonde lui parvint, il consentit à reculer et à jeter un œil à ce qu'il avait invoqué.

Luke écarquilla ses yeux azurs et déglutit difficilement alors que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir la silhouette massive et sombre face à lui. Un éclat de rire enjoué et moqueur envahit sa tête.

-_ Bravo, c'est du grand art ! De tou__s__ les monstres à disposition, c'est celui-ci que tu invoques. Félicitations, petit prince. Félicitations..._

La bête gronda, s'ébroua violemment, et partit en un bond au cœur de la forêt à la recherche de sa cible. L'adolescent resta le regard fixé là où son invocation se trouvait encore il y a quelques temps. Soudain, il se pencha sur le côté et vomit le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé il y avait à peine une heure.

Luke venait de lancer un Chien des Enfers sur Percy.

Encore une fois, la partie sombre qui sommeillait en lui avait pris le dessus, et le jeune homme se détestait pour cela.

Le fils d'Hermès tituba jusqu'à un arbre et s'appuya lourdement dessus, se laissant ensuite glisser au sol. Se couvrant les yeux d'une main, il eut un ricanement amer; alors comme ça, son désir de vengeance était plus fort que ses sentiments coupables envers le jeune Persée...

Vraiment, il resterait un monstre jusqu'au bout.

Luke hoqueta en percevant le rugissement de la bête au loin et plissa fortement les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Percy, murmura t-il avec douleur. Je suis désolé.

Des cris effrayés lui parvinrent et Luke fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

- S'il vous plaît, hoqueta-t-il, protégez Percy. Je me fiche de qui, juste... protégez le... Je vous en supplie.

Sa voix s'étouffa alors qu'un long geignement douloureux et coupable accompagnait les bruits lointains de combats.

_**A suivre...**_

**Moi:** Plus qu'un chapitre, et place à la vraie fic !

**Luke débite stoïquement:** Tu peux aussi arrêter le massacre et nous laisser en paix.

**Annabeth, rouge de rage:** Ouais, bouges ! Notre fandom n'a pas besoin d'histoires où _je_ ne suis pas l'héroïne, et en couple avec Luke !

**Percy:** Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

**Grover:** Pour Annabeth, on passe pour des nuisibles toi et moi. ***Percy grimace***

**Luke:** Rectification Grover: vous êtes _tous_ des nuisibles ***Luke sourit en coin en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde alors que des cris de fa****ngirls retentissent dans le lointain***

**La voix de Cronos:** Hey, j'apparais !

**Percy:** Techniquement, on ne fait que t'entendre.

**Grover:** C'est pas faux.

**La voix de Cronos retentit plus fort, avec une intonation vexée:** La ferme, bande de nuisibles !

**Percy se renfrogne alors que Grover hoche doctement la tête**

**Grover:** C'est pas faux.

**Moi:** C'est pas ma faute si t'as pas de corps avant le tome 4

**LVDC:** Ouais, bah c'est pas juste ! En plus, il est même pas à moi ! Et POURQUOI t'as raccourcis mon appellation ?

**Percy murmure:** On avait dit qu'on spoilait pas...

**Luke baille:** Qu'est-ce que vous êtes chiants.

**Annabeth:** Luke a raison. ***Les protagonistes ignorent le blondinet et son sourire suffisant qui cri haut et fort « J'ai **_**toujours**_** raison »***

**LVDC en plein boudage:** Je suis censé incarner la terreur ! Je ne PEUX PAS m'appeler LVDC

**Apollon, qui s'admire dans un miroir de poche:** Appelles-le autrement, qu'on en finisse. ***Tout le ****monde se demande alors depuis quand le Dieu stationne dans le coin***

**Moi**: Eurm... La voix sinistre de Cronos ? LVSDC ?

**LVSDC**: T'as juste rajouté sinistre ! Et bon sang, pourquoi encore une abréviation !

**Percy**: La voix sinistre _et_ maléfique de Cronos ? LVSEMDC.

**LVSEMDC:** Vous êtes juste en train de rallonger le tout !

**Grover:** Oh je sais ! La voix sinistre et maléfique du Titan Cronos ! LVSEMDTC !

**LVSEMDTC:** En plus d'être complètement stupide, ça n'apporte RIEN !

**Annabeth: **La Voix, c'est aussi bien. LV.

**LV:** Ça n'a même plus de rapport avec moi ! Et pourquoi raccourcir un truc déjà si court ?

**Grover:** L'âme de Cronos ? L'ADC .

**L'ADC:** Mais non !

**Percy:** On dirait un nom d'association.

**Moi**: Et c'est chiant les apostrophes.

**L'ADC:** C'est _vous_ qui êtes chiants !

**Luke ricane:** Mieux, on l'appelle pas.

**L'ADC:** Quoi ?

**Moi:** Et ça donne quoi en abrégé ?

**Percy**... « ... » ?

…**:** Hey non !

**Annabeth:** Luke, tu es vraiment génial.

…**:** Écoutez-moi bon sang !

**Luke:** Bien sûr que je le suis.

…**:** Vous allez pas laissez ÇA comme ça ?

**Grover murmure:** Vantard.

…**:** Vous osez délaisser le grand Cronos ?

**Luke, regard noir à l'appuie:** J'ai entendu ça. ***Grover déglutit et s'éloigne prudemment***

…**:** Ne m'ignorez pas !

**Apollon lève les mains en l'air ****dans un geste théâtrale:** Oh ! Je sens venir un haïku !

…**:** Raaah !

**Voix off (celle de l'auteur en fait):** Si jamais vous aussi vous voulez énerver Cronos, ou tout simplement lui rendre un nom, laissez vos propositions par review, accompagnées de leurs abréviations !

…**:** Si jamais je dois rester avec ce truc par votre faute je vous TUE !

**Shooka propose:** La-Vois-Malefique-Du-Temps-Qui-S'Ecoule-Indeniablement-Jusqu'A-La-Mort-Et-Recommence-Son-Parcours-Telle-Une-Destinée-Prisonniere-Des-Dieux-Alias-Chronos. LVMDTQSEIJALMERSPTUDPDDAC, en fait. Cool nan ?

**LVMDTQSEIJALMERSPTUDPDDAC:** C'est _affreux_, personne ne retiendra un truc aussi long et incompréhensible !

**Shooka:** J'vois pas où est le problème, LVMDTQSEIJALMERSPTUDPDDAC. ***Regard éberlué de toutes les personnes présentes***

**Small propose:** PEC.

**Moi:**... PEC ?

**Grover, illumination:** Pâté en Croute !

**PEC:** Que cette fille aille MOURIR !

**Shooka chantonne:** Le pâté c'est la viiiiiie.

**Voix off (again):** Cronos se verra t-il appelé PEC toute sa vie ? Le surnom oh combien lyrique de LVMDTQSEIJALMERSPTUDPDDAC lui collera-t-il à la peau pour le reste de l'éternité ? Votez aussi, lecteur, pour votre surnom préféré ! VOTEEEEEEZ !

**PEC/LVMDTQSEIJALMERSPTUDPDDAC s'étouffe de rage, et se met à tousser violemment.**

**Shooka, les sourcils froncés:** Faut pas respirer la compote ça fait tousser


	3. Invivable

**Un Amour...**

**Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Ansgt, préquelle.

**Disclamair :** Rick Riordan, mon Dieu, merci d'avoir crée Luke, me permettant ainsi de gagatiser, fantasmer, et faire joujou avec lui lors des (trop) nombreuses créations d'histoires diverses et variées * inspiration *.

**Raiting :** Eurm, présence d'un lime (ouais, trois mots osés qui se battent en duel). M donc.

**Couple :** LukexPercy

**Bétas :** Ce petit truc est tout d'abord passé entre les mains de Small-she-wolf (avec qui je passe de longues soirées d'hiver à crier hystériquement jusqu'à pas d'heure), **mais pas encore entre celles, hautement magiques lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser les fautes, de Shooka. (je remplacerais ce chapitre par celui pleinement corrigé dés que cela sera fait !)**

**Note :** Le troisième chapitre, ainsi que le dernier, est là ! HOURRA ! Un peu de violence, quelques gouttes de sang, de l'ambivalence, du torturage mental, un peu de tripotage... Oui pas de lemon, un lime seulement HAHA je suis un monstre.

**Note 2:** Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas lu le livre: Percy a vu l'Oracle, qui lui a fourgué une prédiction et l'a envoyé en quête. Super n'est-ce pas ? Luke est obligé de garder sa face de gentil compréhensif, cantonné à la Colonie; pauvre chou, il s'y emmerde drôlement. Percy reviendra finalement victorieux ( il a ramené l'éclair haha ), et c'est finalement l'heure pour Luke de fuir et de rejoindre les troupes d'un certain Titan. La tentative de Luke, à la fin de la fiction (et non pas le passage yaoi) est véridique, ainsi que sa phrase, au summum de la coolattitude, qui est tirée du tome 1.

**Note 3:** Si Luke a bien refourgué ses chaussures à son bien-aimé, le reste n'est que pure invention (le passage du bungalow, tout le reste...). Ce n'est que ma vision du comment les adorables baskets volantes ont pu devenir maléfiquement maléfiques.

**RAR**

**Naruto Uchiwa:** Oh waw, te revoilà =D Heureuse de te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Mon rythme de publication est loin d'être régulier, aussi je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner de date précise pour les prochaines publications.

Et bien, oui, Luke se ramassera sévère, peut importe ce qu'il choisira *prend une voix caverneuse* mais le moment du choix décisif est venu.

Blague à part, Cronos est loin d'être patient; il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de Percy à la première occasion si celui-ci ne lui est pas utile... pour Luke c'est une autre paire de manche xD Après tout, un serviteur aussi indécis... mais t'es-tu demandée si notre vilain Titan n'avait pas besoin du blondinet ? Héhé...

Oui, il manque bien des bouts ! En fait, seules les parties où Luke se retrouve confronté à un choix plus ou moins difficile, ou à lui-même et ses sentiments sont retranscrites. Dis-toi que ceci n'est qu'une préquelle ;) J'avais pour but de démontrer l'évolution des sentiments de notre cher petit prince envers Percy avant sa mission, pendant, et après, ce qui amènerait à sa fuite, puis à la vraie fiction. Le Pov de Percy se serait fait présent à l'intérieur de celle-ci, mais tu me donnes envie de faire une « préquelle alternative » avec un Pov Percy.

La fiction ne ressemblera en rien à cela, elle sera beeeeeaaaucoup plus développée (en fait, j'ai du moi-même sélectionner quelques passages à couper pour la préquelle, afin de ne pas re-raconter l'histoire... et de ne pas partir sur quelque chose d'exagérément long)

Héhé, contente que l'effet t'ait plu ;). Et bien, Luke se considère effectivement comme un monstre; aimer un homme est en soit difficile, mais il s'agit ici d'un jeune garçon d'à peine douze ans; Luke pense être vraiment horrible d'oser avoir quelques pensées déplacées envers Percy, même si ce sentiment est surtout renforcé par son amour pour lui, et ainsi son envie de le protéger de lui, en quelque sorte. On peut aussi considérer que Luke se sent coupable de, justement, ne pas se sentir coupable de ses actes présents et futurs, mais juste de ressentir de l'amour. Ce qui le rend encore plus honteux. Un cercle bien vicieux où Luke se sent coupable de tout. Avec Cronos pour enfoncer le clou, sa vengeance qu'il ne peut et ne veut décidément pas lâcher. J'ai volontairement fait de Luke une ambivalence vivante, un personnage un peu tordu j'ai l'impression...

Oh, alors tu as eu le courage de lire le délire de fin ! Oh, surnom accepté ! Il est absolument génial, très facile à retenir, magnifique !

**Azrael:** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà finalement le dernier chapitre de cette préquelle ! Bonne lecture ;)

_Je remercies celles (ceux ?) qui ont suivis cette préquelle, et l'ont apprécié. En espérant vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fanfiction !_

* * *

**Invivable**

Un jeune adolescent poussa un grognement peu avenant à l'encontre de l'imbécile qui venait de le bousculer violemment; grognement qui passa inaperçu au milieu du brouhaha qui secouait actuellement, non seulement le bungalow d'Hermès, mais la Colonie entière. La cause était aussi simple que surprenante: le départ imminent du jeune Percy Jackson et de ses acolytes, mandés par l'Oracle afin d'empêcher le lancement d'une guerre destructrice entre Dieux surpuissants.

Pourtant, Luke n'était pas si sûr que ce soit l'annonce d'une sortie pour une quête qui ait le plus secoué les simples d'esprits qu'étaient les pensionnaires, mais plutôt le fait que le héros du moment se soit révélé être le rejeton du boss de la poiscaille. Un sourire sardonique prit place sur le visage du jeune homme, alors qu'il repensait aux visages étonnés voir désappointés de ses comparses.

Apprendre qu'un gamin comme Percy canalisait autant de pouvoir et de puissance dans son petit corps pouvait mettre un coup au moral.

- Tu ferais mieux de pas trainer si tu veux pas rater leur départ ! clama une voix que Luke ne reconnut pas, celle-ci se noyant dans la cacophonie des conversations et cris excités des enfants d'Hermès.

L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se pencha au-dessus de ses affaires. Faisant mine de rechercher minutieusement un quelconque objet perdu au milieu de ses affaires -parfaitement rangées et ordonnées- il attendit avec plus ou moins de patience que ses congénères aillent piailler ailleurs et se joignent au troupeau qui entourait, sans aucun doute, les deux sangs-mêlés et le biquet en partance pour leur quête nouvellement acquise.

Luke n'eut pourtant pas à attendre très longtemps avant que les lieux ne se vident; une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun membre de sa « famille » n'était dans les parages, il déplaça son matelas de quelques centimètres afin d'avoir accès à une partie bien précise du plancher. Un sourire canaille éclaira son visage pendant quelques secondes, et il se congratula intérieurement d'avoir trouvé une si bonne cachette pour ses trésors.

Chez les Hermès, mieux valait mettre ses butins en sécurité, sous peine de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Le jeune homme arracha avec facilité quelques planches grinçantes avant d'extirper du trou ainsi dévoilé un sac en toile verte, quelque peu poussiéreux. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et en sortit une boîte en carton bleu électrique, qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir; le temps lui manquait.

Un ricanement amer lui échappa malgré lui alors qu'il balançait sur son lit de fortune une paire de baskets munies de petites ailes. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces saloperies lui resserviraient un jour...

- Maya.

Lorsque les chaussures ailées se mirent à voleter tranquillement tout en décrivant des cercles, Luke en profita pour ranger grossièrement ses affaires, ne gardant avec lui que deux vieilles étiquettes immaculées. Encore un truc volé pour le plaisir d'ennuyer les crétins qui l'entouraient et qui allait finalement se révéler plus utile que ce qu'il espérait.

Il leur jeta pourtant à peine un regard avant d'agripper ses baskets volantes et de leur coller les deux objets sur les talons. L'adolescent observa alors avec une certaine fascination les deux étiquettes se teinter d'un violet sombre, presque noir, qui s'étendit pour recouvrir entièrement les deux chaussures d'un voile ondulant que le fils d'Hermès ne pouvait qualifier que de malsain.

Luke haussa un sourcil impressionné mais préféra se reculer prudemment lorsque le voile prit une certaine épaisseur, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire aux chaussures qui se mirent à tournoyer rapidement sur elles-même.

Lorsqu'elles retombèrent au sol, aussi soudainement qu'elles s'étaient mises à s'agiter, le garçon jura entre ses dents.

- Tu parles d'une camelote, jamais vu un artefact aussi mal maudit !

A peine eut-il grogné qu'une lueur vacillante émana des baskets inertes. Luke se pencha curieusement et observa finalement avec triomphe l'inscription rougeoyante flottant au-dessus de sa paire de chaussures.

_Cronos, Titan_

_Aux Enfers, Tartare_

Ces quelques mots disparurent rapidement, comme aspirés par les deux étiquettes, avant que celles-ci ne s'effacent à leur tour.

- Je suis définitivement le meilleur, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Luke en prenant ses converses ailées sous le bras.

Dès qu'il serait à moins de quelques mètres de « l'habitation » du Titan, le porteur de ces machins maudits jusqu'à la semelle se ferait emporter auprès de Cronos, et ferait en conséquence un magnifique plongeon dans le Tartare. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Luke pouvait presque sentir la jubilation de son maître; quant à lui, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce plan ingénieux ou s'en inquiéter...

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les dégâts qu'avait causé le chien des Enfers qu'il avait invoqué la veille... et l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Percy avait été gravement blessé. Peut-être aurait-il abandonné sa mission et serait rentré dans les rangs...

Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de son bungalow et trottina doucement en direction des limites de la Colonie; il était inutile qu'il se pose ce genre de questions, ou qu'il fasse quelques hypothèses stupides et dénuées de sens. Percy était en bonne santé et partait à présent pour la quête, son hésitation n'avait donc plus lieu d'être.

Le plan du Titan était en marche.

- Percy, attends !

À l'entente de son cri, Luke vit le garçon se retourner alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Si le fils d'Hermès s'était autorisé à ressentir autre chose que cette haine permanente envers les Dieux, il aurait sûrement était attendri par la mine surprise mais enjouée de son interlocuteur.

Mais il ne le fut pas. Ou du moins fit son possible pour ne pas l'être.

Il se hâta de refourguer, avec un immense sourire, ses baskets maudites au jeune Jackson, en profita pour saluer Annabeth et Grover, et laissa le petit convoi se mettre en route.

À ce moment précis, alors que Percy se détournait et descendait la colline, franchissant ainsi les limites de la Colonie, le regard de Luke ne fut jamais plus résolu. Son sourire s'effaçant doucement, il se promit que plus jamais il ne se laisserait guider par autre chose que sa haine.

Il ignora le pincement de son cœur à la vue du dos de celui qu'il aurait put aimer s'il n'avait pas été Luke Castellan.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au nœud qui avait pris place au creux de son ventre alors qu'il pensait combien le garçon était en danger.

Il omit le goût amer au fond de sa gorge à l'idée qu'il avait lui-même précipité la mort prochaine du garçon.

Percy partit, et Luke se détourna bientôt vers le terrain d'entrainement de la Colonie. Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer lui-même, il ressentait le besoin impérieux de frapper quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi. S'il se défoulait suffisamment, peut-être oublierait-il l'affreuse sensation qui le prenait actuellement aux tripes.

Ce n'était pas sa haine habituelle, il le savait. Mais il se refusait à croire que cela pouvait avoir un rapport quelconque avec Percy Jackson.

Luke se mit en garde face à un fils d'Ares à l'air belliqueux, et ferma quelques instants les yeux. Il s'autorisa une dernière pensée à l'encontre du garçon qui l'avait fait tellement douter avant d'effacer son visage souriant de sa mémoire, définitivement.

Tout était fini.

**OoO**

Le temps avait filé, et avec lui le solstice d'été. La date limite de retour de l'éclair de Zeus.

C'est avec impassibilité que Luke observa Percy et ses acolytes revenir victorieux d'une quête censée être meurtrière. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord, tout ne faisait que commencer...

Il jura doucement, s'attirant quelques regards curieux de la part des pensionnaires présents; rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Persée Jackson aurait dû mourir... et les sentiments de Luke avec.

L'adolescent ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'il laissait son regard glisser sur la silhouette fluette, quoi que légèrement plus épaisse qu'auparavant, du jeune garçon. Celui-ci avait non seulement fait un retour triomphal, mais avait aussi ramené dans son sillage ce que le fils d'Hermès avait tenté d'annihiler...

Il s'était promis, il y a à peine quelques temps, d'effacer tout ce qui concernait le sang-mêlé de sa mémoire, et celui-ci se ramenait avec son visage souriant et enfantin, son rire clair et son air canaille. Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux parcourir le garçon et réalisa vraiment, peut-être pour la première fois – lui-même ne saurait le dire- que peu importe ses actes, la distance qu'il mettrait entre eux ou encore sa vengeance, Percy aurait toujours cette faculté, inconsciemment, de lui faire perdre ses moyens d'un regard, d'un sourire.

Luke se détourna et se traina avec dignité jusqu'à son bungalow. Si Percy Jackson n'était pas en vie... s'il ne l'avait plus constamment sous les yeux, s'il avait la certitude qu'il n'était plus de ce monde alors peut-être...

**OoO**

Une ombre se faufila furtivement entre les bungalows, atteignant avec une facilité déconcertante une battisse en pierres marines. Le bungalow de Poséidon. La porte s'ouvrit sans grincer et se referma tout aussi discrètement alors que Luke se frayait un passage à l'intérieur de la pièce, seulement habitée par un jeune garçon.

Dans la pénombre du lieu, l'adolescent distinguait tout de même la silhouette endormie de Percy sur son lit de camp. Les couvertures le recouvrant se soulevaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration alors que le bruit de celle-ci se faisait entendre. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, Luke prit place sur le bord de la couche et observa avec attention le profil paisible du garçon.

Il s'empêcha de s'attendrir avec difficulté et fixa son regard sur la lame affutée qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante. Ce soir, le fils de Poséidon périrait. La fuite du jeune homme, afin de rejoindre les rangs du Titan, était prévue depuis longtemps déjà; s'il en profitait pour faire trépasser le garçon, non seulement il rendrait service à Cronos, lui enlevant une épine gênante de son pied divin, mais il résoudrait aussi une bonne fois pour toute son propre problème.

La disparition du sang-mêlé entrainerait celle de ses sentiments gênants qui le couvraient de honte et de désespoir...

Luke observerait le sang couler de la gorge gracile et son amour douteux et monstrueux pourrait s'évacuer hors de son corps en même temps que la vie quitterait le jeune Persée. Oui. C'était une bonne idée.

Le fils d'Hermès plaqua la lame glacée contre le cou pâle et chaud de l'endormi. Pourtant, alors qu'il était si proche de la délivrance... il ne pouvait pas. Il était faible, esclave de ses émotions... il le savait parfaitement. À la place d'un poignard aiguisé, se furent ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur la nuque offerte si innocemment. Luke embrassa avec dévotion la peau découverte et respira l'odeur délicieuse.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un hoquet désespéré lui échappait. Il était faible.

- … Luke ? Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement et s'éloigna vivement du petit corps qui se mouvait à présent sous les couvertures. Les yeux emplis de sommeil, la mine surprise et légèrement inquiète, Percy le fixait avec étonnement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

- Per-Percy, je...

Les mots se bousculèrent dans la tête de Luke alors qu'un bégaiement pathétique sortait de sa bouche, qu'il préféra clore. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne devrait pas être ici...

Le jeune homme glissa doucement le poignard à sa ceinture, bénissant l'obscurité ambiante dérobant son geste aux yeux de Percy; mais même à travers la pénombre, il arrivait encore à percevoir cet éclat d'innocence que les combats et les horreurs liés à sa quête ne lui avaient pas enlevé. Pas encore.

Et alors que le garçon le regardait toujours avec cet air interrogatif, Luke ne put que penser à quel point il se dégoutait d'être une telle loque incapable de se tenir à ses propres résolutions. Ayant eut pour but premier d'éliminer à sa source ce germe qui contaminait son âme, portant l'odieux nom d'amour, voilà qu'il se laissait doucement contaminer, détruire, mourir...

_Juste une fois_, pensa t-il alors que la petite main hésitante de Percy se posait avec incertitude sur son épaule recouverte de son éternel t-shirt. Juste une fois, pourrait-il... ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es... vraiment étrange parfois.

La voix de Jackson lui parvint doucement, de même que son souffle, et il sembla au jeune homme que la caresse de celui-ci sur son cou pouvait lui insuffler la vie, comme lui donner la mort. Oui, juste une fois.

Luke se pencha légèrement vers son interlocuteur qui le regardait toujours avec cet air inquiet et quelque peu apeuré par l'étrangeté du comportement de son camarade. Castellan eut un sourire vide d'émotions alors qu'il chuchotait avec douleur.

- Tu me tues Percy. Tu me tues.

À peine ces quelques mots prononcés, Luke fondit sur le garçon, le plaquant contre le petit lit de camp sous le force de son impulsion, et s'empara férocement de ces lèvres impudentes. Le fils de Poséidon ne sembla pas être d'accord du tournant que prenaient les choses – aussi inattendues pour lui que pour le blond – et plaqua ses petites mains sur le torse de l'adolescent.

À peine eut-il exercé une pression sur celui-ci que le jeune homme s'éloigna comme s'il s'était brulé à même la peau du garçon sous lui, poussant une plainte sourde. Il emprisonna les mains de son homologue entre les siennes, qu'il ramena contre son propre torse, et cala un visage torturé contre cette nuque qu'il avait voulu trancher il y a à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Serrant douloureusement les fines mains entre les siennes, il respira à plein poumons l'odeur si juvénile du jeune garçon. Celui-ci avait peur, il le sentait parfaitement et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, à le laisser, à le tuer, à faire autre chose que de parcourir son cou de ses lèvres gourmandes. Il fourra son nez derrière l'oreille de Percy, qui eut un hoquet apeuré alors que Luke passait sa langue sur son lobe avec une _tendresse_ étrange.

- A-arrètes, tu...

- Ta gueule, gronda l'adolescent avec une soudaine colère.

Il planta soudainement ses dents dans la peau gracile de la nuque de Persée, faisant glapir celui-ci sous la peur, la surprise, la douleur et, Luke en était persuadé, tout un tas d'autres sentiments négatifs.

- Pour-pourquoi... ? Bégaya le garçon.

L'adolescent releva lentement son visage et le planta au-dessus de celui de Percy, qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

Il lui demandait pourquoi... bien sûr, il ne savait pas. Avec sa voix tremblante, enfantine, charmante, enivrante, il demandait pourquoi.

Parce qu'il le voulait.

Il voulait déchirer cette peau maudite, voir le sang maculer les draps, entendre les cris et les pleurs; il voulait se venger de tout, de rien, de lui faire ressentir cette _chose_ ignoble, cet affreux sentiment qui lui pourrissait le cerveau, l'âme... Une bouffée de haine le prit à la gorge à l'en étouffer: il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette Colonie, de l'avoir rencontré, d'être le fils de Poséidon, d'être né, d'être _lui,_ d'être... !

Il était angoissé, déchiré, et il mourrait à petit feu alors que ce _connard_ continuait de l'envouter encore et toujours plus. Le visage de Luke se tordit en une grimace désespérée, et sa cicatrice le tirailla désagréablement.

Le fils d'Hermès lâcha lentement les mains de son homologue sous le regard étonné et toujours aussi effrayé de celui-ci. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire... il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Lui qui s'était promis de ne suivre que sa vengeance... Il cligna rapidement des yeux afin de chasser quelques larmes de frustrations qui avaient commencé à faire leur apparition et figea son regard dans celui de Percy.

Portant une main à la joue du garçon, il pensa qu'il le détestait de tout son être pour tout ce qu'il remuait en lui, retournant une lame froide et cruelle dans son être à chaque regard, chaque rire, chaque sourire...

- Tu me demandes pourquoi, Persée Jackson... ?

Luke caressa de son pouce la pommette rose et douce sous ses doigts alors que Percy le regardait d'un air intrigué en tremblotant d'une manière pitoyable. Oui, il le détestait vraiment.

- Parce que je t'aime.

L'air résigné et défait du blond fit écho à celui profondément étonné et _choqué _du jeune demi-dieu. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de se manifester d'une quelconque manière, son interlocuteur prenant une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres, cette fois-ci avec légèreté.

Le fils d'Hermès força l'entrée de cette bouche tremblante et entreprit de caresser doucement le ventre du garçon, sous les tressaillements de celui-ci. Luke sentait, à travers la brume qui noyait peu à peu son cerveau, que son homologue tentait encore et toujours de repousser ses assauts. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il préféra faire crisser ses ongles sur la peau frissonnante du jeune fils de Poséidon, et le couinement que produisit celui-ci en réponse alla directement se répercuter dans son bas-ventre.

- Luke att-... Percy s'interrompit de lui même, les yeux grands ouverts, et inspira profondément alors que le Castellan plaquait férocement ses hanches contre les siennes.

Luke fit un bruit de gorge à mi-chemin entre le rire et le grognement et ondula langoureusement contre Persée, étudiant attentivement ses expressions avec un air impassible. Lui-même ne savait pas quel était ce besoin impérieux qu'il avait, mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien de son incapacité à s'arrêter.

Et même les larmes d'impuissance et d'incompréhension, sillonnant à présent les joues enfantines de Jackson, ne pouvaient le résoudre à abandonner les douces sensations qui le submergeaient avec force. Il lécha doucement les perles salées et embrassa les paupières frémissantes alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient. Un nœud des plus désagréable serrait sa gorge, alors qu'un poids agréablement lourd avait pris place au creux de son estomac.

Voir Percy ainsi le faisait se sentir bien. Et mal.

Luke fourra sa tête contre le torse fin et y posa de doux baisers à travers le vêtement de nuit du garçon, sous les halètements de celui-ci. Il ralentit le mouvement de ses hanches, et écouta curieusement les sons plus plaintifs qu'il y a quelques secondes qui sortaient d'entre les lèvres du jeune héros. Des sons de plaisir.

L'adolescent sentit confusément le sexe du garçon se dresser contre le sien, et ne sut s'il devait en être heureux ou désappointé. Il posa son front contre celui, en sueur, de son homologue, et attendit. Un signe, un geste, une réaction. Quelque chose lui disant quoi faire...

Il était probablement aussi perdu et effrayé de la tournure que prenaient les choses que le sang-mêlé sous lui, même si les raisons étaient sûrement plus que différentes. Il sentit une main timide s'agripper fortement à son épaule; cette même main qui avait déjà fait craquer ses nerfs il y a quelques minutes déjà, l'amenant à se retrouver dans cette position qu'il avait si souvent souhaité.

- Luke...

La voix était fluette et incertaine, et pleine d'une terreur et d'un désir nouveau qui horrifièrent Luke tout en le remplissant d'allégresse. Il fit glisser son regard vers leurs deux verges tendues et pressées l'une contre l'autre, seulement séparées par leurs pantalons et la couverture recouvrant toujours Percy.

Il voulait s'arrêter.

Il désirait continuer.

Plus que tout.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une nouvelle fois.

Pourtant, peut importe son choix, sa décision, le jeune homme savait qu'il tomberait face contre terre, et que la chute ne pourrait qu'être douloureuse. Ses démons étaient bien trop ancrés en lui pour qu'il ne ressente aucune culpabilité face à son acte et ses pensées déplacées.

Le vieux mantra si souvent répété s'imposa de nouveau alors qu'il laissait son regard couler sur le jeune corps. Il était un monstre. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres; il était déjà si immergé dans son péché... qu'il ne pouvait que s'y laisser couler. À quoi bon lutter lorsque l'abandon avait un goût aussi exquis que la peau de Percy Jackson...

Luke balança le drap recouvrant le garçon au sol avant d'abaisser violemment le pantalon de celui-ci, découvrant son intimité dressée sous son exclamation effrayée. Il ne le repoussa pas pourtant, se contentant de serrer fortement l'épaule du blond, lequel s'empressa de libérer son propre sexe pour le plaquer durement contre celui, si petit et doux, du fils de Poséidon.

Il était de ce genre de personne qu'il était impossible de libérer d'elle-même. Il était de ce genre de personne _faible_ qui préférait s'enfoncer dans les méandres du mal qui les rongeait... et qui s'y complaisait. Son ambivalence constante ne trouvait d'absolution nulle part, et souhaitait la douceur autant que la douleur. Pour lui comme pour les autres.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il ne lutterait plus.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent pas tendres. Il toucha Percy avec une dureté qui n'avait d'égale que dans les quelques gestes de tendresse qui pouvaient lui échapper. Il mordait et griffait cruellement son homologue pour chaque plainte de plaisir, et le flattait pour chaque gémissement de douleur. Et Jackson _aimait ça_.

Ce ne fut pas doux.

Ce ne fut pas rude.

Ce fut Luke et Percy.

Quelques instants plus tard, un drap fut jeté sur un corps endormi. Un visage se pencha vers un autre, et s'arrêta, hésitant, à quelques centimètres d'une paire de lèvres entrouvertes. Ce visage se ravisa, et une ombre se glissa hors du bungalow à nouveau silencieux.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Luke s'éveilla bien avant tout le monde. Ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Il resta pensif longtemps et végéta une bonne partie de la journée, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades, pensant et repensant à cette nuit qu'il ne saurait définir. Entre torture et délice.

Castellan lança un coup d'œil morne au sac qu'il avait prévu d'emporter avec lui, lorsqu'il se déciderait à partir grossir les rangs du Titan. Ce qu'il allait faire.

Immédiatement.

Il ignora ses affaires, souhaitant renier tout ce qui pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec cette Colonie de malheur, ou encore _lui_, et quitta calmement son bungalow.

Ce qui suivit, Luke ne le vécu pas vraiment, ayant l'impression qu'un voile avait été déposé doucement sur ses yeux, le faisant agir et voir comme à travers un brouillard épais, étrange, reposant. Tout se passa alors plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crût.

Il attira Percy dans la foret, éluda ses questions, en posa d'autres, aucun d'eux n'évoqua la nuit passée, et ce jeu dura quelques temps, alors même qu'il savait que le garçon était parfaitement au courant de sa trahison. Il avoua mais ne divulgua rien, menaça mais ne blessa pas. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Il n'avait pas pu le tuer une fois.

Ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Il invoqua un scorpion des Enfers, parla encore, répondit, ignora, se moqua. Le voile sembla alors se lever, et Luke se permit d'observer avec un mélange d'amour et de haine le jeune garçon. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le regarderait ainsi. La prochaine fois, toute trace de sentiments autres que ceux mauvais et belliqueux qui l'habitaient auraient disparus de son regard.

L'adolescent jeta un œil au scorpion, près à tuer son interlocuteur au moindre mouvement.

Si prochaine fois il y avait.

- Au revoir Percy. Un nouvel âge d'Or arrive et tu n'en feras pas partie.

Et alors qu'il quittait finalement ces lieux maudits, Luke se dégouta d'espérer qu'il y en ait effectivement une.

_Faible_...

_Monstre_.

**Fin **

**Luke lance un regard ennuyé à l'auteur:** Onze pages word pour dire que, en fin de compte, je pars. Intéressant.

**Percy, blême:** Je me fais tripoter par Luke.

**Annabeth trépigne:** C'est d'une INJUSTICE flagrante ! Luke n'est même pas gay de toute façon !

**Moi**: Si tu savais ce qu'il fait avec son épée.

**Luke lance un regard noir à l'auteur:** Tu veux dire, à part trancher, découper, éviscérer, taillader...

**Grover:** Il est susceptible.

**Moi:** Il a honte.

**Apollon, toujours présent:** Il l'astique _souvent_.

**Percy:** Il est complètement taré !

**Annabeth:** Il est _parfait_ !

**Cronos:** JE suis parfait !

**Luke grogne:** Tiens, il a retrouvé son nom lui.

**Cronos:** Ouais bande de têtes de nœud, et pas grâce à vous ! Ni grâce aux lecteurs !

**Moi s'éclaircit la gorge:** Merci à Naruto Uchiwa pour sa proposition de surnom, Cronos est content ! Hein que t'es content ?

**La voix de Cronos beugle un « Meurs ! » retentissant, alors que Luke commence à dégainer Perfide, avant de se renfrogner et de se raviser sous le regard goguenard des personnes présentes.**

**Luke fusille l'auteur du regard, pour changer: **Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas d'aller te pendre. Maintenant. Et ne reviens pas.

**Moi:** Tu ne pourras pas sauter Percy si je fais ça.

**Etrangement, pas de réponse, alors que Percy se tourne vers Luke avec un air horrifié face à son silence. Les autres décident d'ignorer cette partie de la conversation.**

**Moi:** Merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs, d'avoir suivi cette préquelle et de l'avoir commentée avec autant d'entrain *rire* Je vous retrouverais pour la suite, et deuxième partie de cette fanfiction ! À bientôt, et *s'essaie à une mauvaise imitation de la voix de Cronos* que le Yaoi vous garde.


End file.
